


Car ride

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [27]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Camping, Car rides, Domestic, Gen, Team as Family, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack has a surprise for Mac
Series: Comfortember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Car ride

‘Where are we going?’

‘Relax hoss, is it so hard to just let go, relax and enjoy the moment?

‘Sorry, I know. OK, relaxing.’

Jack drives leaving the city behind them. It is almost five o’clock, when Jack stops for gas at a gas station with diner. He tells Mac to go ahead and look for a seat. Mac enters the restaurant and is welcomed by a friendly waitress. There are only two truck drivers sitting at the bar and a family. Mac choses a table near a window.

‘Hi sugar, what can I get you?’

‘Two diet cokes please. We’ll order when my friend gets here.’

‘Sure thing.’

Mac looks at the window and can see Jack finishing tanking. He picks up the menu to see what he will order. The burgers look good.

Jack enters the diner before the waitress brings their drinks so he slides the menu to Jack.

‘Have you made your choice?’

Mac nods, ‘yeah, the gourmet burger looks good.’

When the waitress arrives with the drinks, Jack puts the menu back in its holder.

‘Ready to order?’

‘Yeah, I would like the gourmet burger with curly fries.’

‘I’ll have the same.’

‘Excellent choice. Thank you.’

‘So Jack, still not ready to tell me where we are going?’

Jack laughs.

‘I saw what you packed so I guess we’re going camping.’

‘I’m not telling you Mac, so quite fishing.’

Jack is saved from further interrogation when their waitress arrives with their food.

‘It looks delicious.’

The two men eat their meal, agreeing the food is fantastic. When they are done Jack gets up to pay, coming back with two small boxes.

‘What’s that?’

‘The pecan pie looked too good to pass, so I bought us two pieces for latter as a dessert.’

‘Sounds good.’

They get back in the pick-up, Jack got who knows where. Jack continues driving although the roads get smaller and eventually he stops in the middle of nowhere.

‘Can you prepare a campfire, it will be dark soon.’

‘Sure, but we’re in the middle of the dessert, there isn`t much wood.’

‘In the back, I brought two bags.’

Mac starts rummaging and there is everything he needs to start a fire. He gathers some stones and builds the fire and lights it.

‘Done.’

Jack has taken everything out of the back of the truck and made a double bed in it. It looks so comfy Mac wouldn´t mind getting in right away.’

Jack takes out two stools and puts them close to the fire. Mac takes a seat and Jack hands him one of the boxes and a fork.

‘This is really delicious.’

‘It is, and we earned it Mac. Some downtime away from home.’

They finish their pie and Jack takes the cool box, revealing beers. They talk and before they know it, it is getting late. Jack checks the time.

‘It’s time to extinguish the fire.’

Mac looks a bit confused but throws sand on it, effectively killing the fire.

‘Get into bed Mac and look up.’

Mac does as he is told and once he is looking up, he sees a falling star.

‘Look!’ he exclaims, ‘oh,… another one.’

‘They predicted a meteor shower so I thought it would be cool to watch it without the light pollution of the city.’

‘This is fantastic Jack and well worth the car ride.’


End file.
